Hidden Secrets
by Elfera
Summary: What if all the Pevensies found Narnia together? Though Edmund is the only one who's differant then from the books, and movies. Will they meet the white witch? Will Aslan be killed? Read to find out!
1. Tonight

**Hi! What's up? Thank you all who may/may not like this story! A.K.A the reviewers. You guys are so awesome! Here have a cookie! I reserve my muffins.**

**Angel of Mercy '96: Sorry it's a little scrambled. I just wanted to tell how Edmund, and Lucy got their names, and well I don't know the point of that chapter. I just wrote it.**

**Mystic Love of the Fairytale: There were pagebreaks. Something happened, and they didn't show up. Sorry don't worry. I don't think they'll be needed that much anymore.**

**MCH: Same as the one before you. Don't worry I'll fix that see |**

** V**

**I'm a page break from the Auther's note/review thing. what's up?**

CRASH! I winced as something sharp enbedded itself in my leg. "Whoops" I said I heard running torwards the place in which I was.

"Edmund what happend?" Peter asked. I sighed.

"What do you think happened?" Then footsteps.

"RUN!" Peter shouted grabbing my arm pulling me along. It was that moment I noticed Lucy, and Susan were with him. "In here!" Peter said.

"We'll never fit!" Susan said.

"It's either in here, or out there!" Peter said grabbing my arm, and shoved me into the place.

"Ow!" I said "Watch it!" Then when the others got in there was pushing, and shoving and other things. When all the sudden I fell, and my hands touched something cold.

**I'm the POV changing page break. Since Edmund's POV won't be that detailed as you can see. Peter will tell you why don't worry.**

"Wow" I said looking out at the winter wonderland.

"Why is it cold?" Edmund asked.

"Umm, because there's anouther land in the wardrobe, and it's wintertime." I said looking at my only brother. He moaned.

"Perfect just perfect. What next? Talking beavers?" I smiled, and helped my brother up.

"Edmund nothing is going to be that weird."

"I'm weird look at you!" a voice said.

"What's that?" Susan asked looking around. We all looked around. Well exspect Edmund who was just standing there shivering. Then what should come into view? A beaver.

"Whoa" I said staring.

"What?" Edmund asked obviously in one of his moods.

"There's a beaver." I said looking at the beaver in surprise.

"Well there's no point in standing there freezing!" We all jumped a mile exspect Edmund.

"Wha?" I said staring at the beaver. "You, you talk?"

"Of course I talk!" The beaver said. "Why wouldn't I?" Edmund laughed at that.

"So are you sons of Adam and daughters of Eve?" The beaver asked curiosly.

"No" Susan said "Our mother's name is Helen, and..."

"What I ment was are you human?" At that Edmund laughed.

"What would we be? Satyrs?" The beaver's eyes got huge. Which is really weird if you've never seen it.

"I've never...come with me. Into the forest hurry!"

"Wait" Susan said turning for the wardrobe. At first I thought she would leave, but instead she grabbed some coats. "We'll be needing these." Thank goodness for Susan. She handed them out, and once we had them on the beaver then said.

"Come" I grabbed Edmund's hand, and we went after the beaver. Afte awhile in the forest the beaver turned. He opened his mouth when all the sudden. A tree came to life. It's branch went straight for Edmund. It hit him in the right leg. He let out a cry as he fell to the ground. "Edmund!" I shouted just as the trees around us came to life. One hit Lucy in the shoulder. One hit Susan in the arm. When Edmund stood the tree hit his leg again, and he fell with a snap. His leg was broken. The beaver then got hit, and became unconsious. Edmund once again tried to stand though, because of his leg he couldn't really do it. A tree hit him again this time hard in the head. He let out yet anouther cry before he collasped.

"Edmund!" I shouted once again trying to get to my brother, but a tree branch hit my head. Hard enough for my to lose myself into the darkness.

**Oh I the time passing page break! Where you won't know what happens until they realize what happened when they were passed out! LOL! I love my job.**

I groaned sitting up. I rubbed the back of my head trying to figure out what happend. "Did we just get attacked by trees?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"The White Witch must know your here." The Beaver said. "These trees must be on her side. Is everyone here?"

"I'm here" Lucy said sitting up wincing. I looked at Susan who was favoring one arm. The Beaver who's tail was broken. Yet I had no injuries.

"Wait" Susan said. "Where's Edmund?" That caught my attention. I spun my head looking, but my little brother wasn't in my sight. I stood up, and he still wasn't there.

"Ed!" I shouted "Edmund!" No answer. The Beaver then said something that will effect us greatly.

"It's no use. I know what happend. The White Witch had her trees attack you." I sighed.

"We know" The Beaver sighed.

"What I ment was. She had them do that, so she could weaken you. Then she will send someone to find the weakest of you, and kidnap that one." That statement stopped my blood cold.

"What, what will she do to him?" I asked The Beaver shrugged. That's when Lucy said.

"Excuse me, but we never learned your name." Leave it to Lucy to try to break the tention.

"Oh my wife will have my head. I'm Mr. Beaver. My wife Mrs. Beaver will want to meet you." That's when I remembered something that will highly effect this plot.

"Wait" I said staring at them. "Edmund's blind."

**I'm the page break that ends this story! How are you today?**

**Well that was interesting? I had to find a way to tell you, and well that's my idea. Okay now then I'm sorry to say this is now over. :{( Don't worry though more Hidden Secrets! I have no clue where that name came from. I'll find a way to make the tital make sence. ADIO!**


	2. I Feel Pretty

**Gastrovastcular: the function of the digestion, and circlatory system.**

**I felt like you would want to know. ;{D Now GIVE ME ALL YOUR MUFFINS!**

**MCH: Glad you liked it! Edmund being blind was a surprise? SCORE! :{D Maybe you could be given a muffin. It will just take awhile for that to happen. ;{D**

**One more thing. I've decided to delete the Prologe. Mostly because I came up with a story that can go with this, but I can't have that prologe for it to work. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll PM you a sneak peak. ;{D**

**I'm the page break that starts the story. Hey what's up with you all?**

Jadis' POV

I walked into my dungun to see the prisoner. Once I saw him I smiled. The trees did a good job. He was covered in cuts, and bruises. His right leg was also broken. He lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what was coming out of them. Not that it mattered, really. I walked to the boy, and jerked his head up, so he was looking at me.

"Hello there" I said in my sweet voice smirking. The boy didn't answer, so I did the normal thing. I slapped him. He let out a small cry, and it made me smirk. Humans are so weak. I smiled even bigger when I saw that a ring I was wearing made a scratch. "When I talk to you. You are to answer me. Understand?" Instead of saying the right thing he said something else.

"I don't feel like it." I slapped him again.

"You better feel like it." I sneered "Now repeat what I say: Whatever you say mistress." Then the boy let out a loud laugh.

"When Peter murders Lucy on purpose." I slapped the boy again.

"Say it!" I yelled stomping on his broken leg, hard. He let out a small cry.

"N, no." I glared at him.

"You'll do it soon." I promused him before walking out of the dungun.

**O.o that was weird. Anyway we're skipping the journy. It'll be the same from the movie. Without of course the whole Edmund is missing, and blah blah blah.**

Lucy's POV

Peter took out the sword he was given. Then he said "We have come to see Aslan." Then everyone started to bow. That's when a lion walked out of the tent. We decided it would be a good idea to bow.

"Welcome Peter" he said "Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, and Lucy daughters of Eve, and welcome to you beavers. For bringing them here, but where is the forth?"

"That's why we're here sir." Peter said looking at Aslan. "We need help.."

"We had a little trouble on the way." Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said making eye contact with Aslan.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked as his army whispered among themselves.

"We were attacked." Mr. Beaver said. People started to whisper.

"It was my fault." Peter said. Aslan looked at him surprised.

"How is it your fault?" Peter looked down at the ground.

"I should have noticed the branch before it hit." Aslan sighed.

"Peter nothing is your fault." Peter looked up at Aslan.

"Sir he's our brother." I said.

"I know" Aslan said.

**It's me the time passing page break! Nothing's happened, so don't worry.**

Peter's POV

"That is Cair Paravel" Aslan said. "The castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as high king. You doubt the prophecy?"

"No" I said. "That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formaly of Finchley." Aslan said. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter smiled, and Aslan chuckled. "Peter there is a deep magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours... and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." I said.

"You've brought them saftly this far." I looked at the castle.

"Not all of them."

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe."

**Don't worry it's not over yet! **

Jadis' POV

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!" I rubbed my temple.

"Will someone shut that kid up? I thought we put a gag on him!" I shouted for my loyal follower. "Ginarrbrik!" He ran up to me.

"Yes your magisty?"

"Why is that kid singing? I thought I told you to put a gag on him."

"We did." Ginarrbrik said. "Only he keeps moving it from his mouth." I sighed.

"I can't put up with this any longer. Get my knife ready. I'm killing that kid before he annoys me more."

**o.O Ummm that's weird. Don't worry the story is almost over. Well the chapter.**

Susan's POV

"You look like mum" Lucy said. I looked over at her, and smiled.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." I said to my sister.

"We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!"

"If we ever get back." I said. I turned to her. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes, before you got boring." Lucy started to laugh.

"Oh, really?" I said giving her a look. I then splashed her with water. She screamed, and laughed. She then splashed me, and I screamed. I splashed her, and went for my towel. I took it, and there was a wolf! It growled at me.

**Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger for all of you!**

**Nice ending huh? I love cliffhangers. THEY ARE AWESOME!**


	3. Gee Officer Krupke

**That was a long chapter O.o Glad it's over huh? Better than a short one. Well anyway enjoy this thingy! Plus the wolf scene will be differant, because I want it to be.**

**Let's start this story, okay?**

Lae's POV

The eldest girl screamed, and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on Lucy!" she shouted dragging the girl with her. They ran for their clothes. The eldest girl grabbed the horn, and blew in it. Then she and the other girl climbed a tree. "Peter!" the eldest girl shouted as the eldest boy came with his sword. We walked around his while Maugrim taunted him. Then I let out a cry as a lion's paw hit me holding me down.

"No" the lion said. "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

"You may think your a king, but you'll die like a dog!" Maugrim said lunging at the boy. The boy's sword went straight through Maugrim.

"Peter!" The youngest cryed. They lept from the tree and ran torwards Maugrim, and the boy. They moved Maugrim off the boy, and he sat up. Then his siblings hugged him. I growled, and got up. I ran for my mistress.

**Anouther POV heading your way! ;{D**

Edmund's POV

"Do do da nom a na!" I sang trying to annoy whoever was near me. I'm pretty good at annoying people to tell the truth. "Do do do do do. Do do da nom a na nom a na nom a na. Do do la do."

"Shut up!" said a voice. I heard the sound of metal against metal. I stayed silent. Mostly because I was getting tired. Plus I don't want anyone to step on my leg again. Then all the sudden a shout. More sounds of metal against metal. I then felt something cut the ropes that held my hands. That's a releif. That was cutting off my circulation, that probably was effecting my gastrovascular. Then I felt myself being lifted from the ground.

Once that happened I fell asleep.

**P, p, p, pagebreak!**

Peter's POV

I woke up from my deep sleep, and stepped outside of my tent. I saw Oreius he looked at me for a second, and then looked up. I followed his gaze, and saw Aslan, and Edmund. I hardly noticed when Oreius walked away. I was just staring at Aslan, and my brother. Susan, and Lucy walked out of their tent, and looked over. Lucy gasped, and then shouted. "Edmund!"

She tried to run torwards him, but I caught her. She looked at me just as Aslan looked over. I let go, and looked back at them. Aslan whispered something to Edmund, and Edmund put his hand on his mane. They walked to us silently. Well it was more like Aslan walked, and Edmund just let himself be dragged.

The moment he was near us Lucy attacked him. He flinched the moment she touched him. Even though she was just hugging him. She hid her face in his chest. "Edmund" Susan said smiling. Then joining the hug. While Edmund looked frightened. What had that witch done to him?

**Last page break!**

**Awww. Cute sibling stuff is cute, and I came up with this during that song? Weird...**


	4. How to Save a Life

**Okay after my Animorph fic of death, and stuff I need nice sibling stuff that's cute and fluffy. **

**PAGE BREAK!**

Lucy's POV

"Narnia's not going to run of of toast, Ed." I said smiling as my brother nearly vacumed up that peice of toast. Edmund laughed.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." We looked over at Peter.

"You mean we're going home?" Susan asked surprised.

"You are" Peter said walking torwards us. He then sat down. "I promused mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind, and help."

"But they need us." I said. I looked around at my siblings. "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangeress. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" There was a moment of silence.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said. We looked over at him. "I know what the White Witch can do. I've felt it. And we can't leave these people behind and suffer." I don't know why, but the moment Edmund started talking. I knew that we were going to stay. (Peter always does what Edmund wants. It's quite funny sometimes.) I reached over, and wrapped my hand around his.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said getting up. She started to walk away.

"Where are you doing?" Peter asked staring after her. She grabbed her bow, and arrows.

"To get in some practice." Susan said smiling at us.

**At the archery place.**

Susan's POV

I shot at the bull's eye, and hit the black. Lucy gasped, and I regaurded it closely. Lucy then pulled out her dagger. She threw it, and it hit the middle. I laughed.

**Edmund, and Peter come up.**

Peter's POV

"Come on Ed, sword point up." I said still not happy at the fact he was allowed a sword. "Like Oreius told us." We ran past the girls on horses.

"Ed garde!" Edmund said smiling.

"Now block!" We hardly noticed the girls looking at us. We started to fight.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver said running up. The horse Edmund was on whinnied, and went on it's back legs.

"Whoa horsie!" Edmudn said.

"My name is Phillup." The horse said.

"Oh, sorry."

"The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She on her way here!"

**At the place where Aslan, and Jadis met.**

Edmund's POV

"Jadis, the queen of Narnia!" Ginarrbrik's voice said.

"Come away, Witch!"

"Empress of the lone islands." Ginarrbrik continued. I knew that voice, and I wrapped my arms around Peter who was helping me stand.

"You don't belong here!"

"Go away!"

Their voices peirced me. All of the pain that came from my stay with her resurfaced.

"You have something of mine, Aslan." Her cold voice said. It took all my courage to not try, and run away. I heard the murmurs.

"What do you mean?" Aslan asked. I clutched my brother tighter.

"Have you forgotten the laws in which Narnia was built?" Aslan let out a small roar.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written." I felt Peter's arms go around me. Holding me with the comfort I needed.

"Then you'll remember well, that what I claim belongs with me. His blood is my property." Peter's arms left me as I heard metal against metal.

"Try, and take him then!" Peter growled.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right...little king? Aslan knows that unless I have what is mine, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire, and water.

**POV change. Hey you have to want to know what the other's thoughts on what happens next will be. LOL**

Susan's POV

The moment Peter let go of Edmund. I went over to comfort him. I don't think he noticed though. Peter's actions surprised me deeply, but after the whole fire, and water thing. What the witch said next my my blood run cold.

"That boy" she pointed to Edmund in my arms. "Will die on the stone table." Lucy let out a little gasp, and quickly wrapped her small arms around Edmund. While I held him tighter. Peter looked at Edmund with fear. "As is tradition." Tradition? She just said she claimed my brother, so claiming him means that he must die? She put her hand down. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough" Aslan said calmly. I don't know why he would say it like that. Considering the fact that, that thing was talking about killing my little brother! "I shall talk with you alone." Aslan walked into his tent, and the thing followed.

**Time passes, and POVs change**

Peter's POV

I have held my brother in my arms for how long? People stood as the witch walked out. I didn't think Edmund needed to know that the witch was out. She walked from the tent followed by Aslan.

"She has renounced her claim, on the son of Adam's blood." I felt the breath I had been holding come out. My tight clutch on my brother was weakened. Slightly.

"How do I know your promuse will be kept?" The witch said from her perch. Aslan let out a loud roar. The witch sat down rather quickly. And the witch went away.

**Now then the story is almost over.**

Aslan's POV

"Aslan?" I turned around to see Edmund standing in my tent's doorway.

"Child" I said softly. "Where are your siblings?" Edmund smiled slightly.

"With Mrs. Beaver." By his grin I could tell he asked the Beavers for a favor. My suspitions were corrected the moment I saw Mr. Beaver leave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking torwards the child. Standing next to him, so he could find my mane. After he did I walked forward with him next to me.

"I, I wanted to know why she renounced her claim." I knew this would come.

"That's matters between me, and her. Nothing to concern yourself with." I saw the child's smile falter.

"One more thing. How did she claim me?" I though of the child's question. I knew it was bugging him.

"Child" I said again rubbing my head against his side. "It's rather complacated. When time's right I will tell you.

**The end of the chapter**

**Well actally Aslan. When I come up with it. I had to have Aslan's sacrafice didn't I? No remake of The Lion the Witch, and the Wardrobe is complete without it. (No offence to those who don't have it.) One more thing. How do you like Susan's reaction? She no longer thinks of the Witch has a person. She is now a thing. Peter on the other hand doesn't think she deserves her name to be capialized. Soon you'll learn what Lucy thinks of the Witch. ;{D Wasn't that better than my Animorph story? I exspecally like the song here! Though it would work for the next chapter with Aslan's sacrifice...NOW I KNOW THE HIDDEN SECRETS! It's the whole claim on Edmund. Plus some other stuff. That Lucy, and Susan will talk about next.**


	5. Miracle

**Now it's time for Aslan to die. :{( Oh well! :{D**

**Page Break**

Susan's POV

I was trying to fall asleep. Which wasn't working with Lucy being restless. She kept tossing, and turning.

"Susan!" I opened my eyes to look at Lucy. She came out of her bed, and grabbed her cloak. I sighed, and got out of my bed. I grabbed my cloak. We stunk around our tent. We watched as Aslan walked away. Lucy turned, and looked at me for a second. Then she turned, and went after Aslan. I followed. After a while of sneaking, and stuff. He stopped "Shouldn't you both be in bed?" He asked. We looked at each other, and then Lucy stepped from our hiding place. I followed.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy admitted as we walked torwards him.

"Please, Aslan" I said. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"I would be glad for company, for awhile." Aslan admitted. "Thank you." We then started to stroke his mane. Afte awhile of walking. "It is time. From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan" I said. He interupted me.

"You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell." With that Aslan turned, and walked away. Then we were at the stone table.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

Lucy's POV

The creatures at the stone table howled, and snickered. Aslan walked past their tauntings. Then she appeared. I remembered when she came to the camp. Saying that she owned our brother's blood. It sickened me. It sickened me that she, she could do that! She held a dagger in her hands.

"Behold the great lion." The creatures laughed. Then all the sudden a minator hit Aslan knocking him over! While the creatures cheered.

"Do you want some milk?" The Dwarf said.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" I asked Susan. She looked back at them.

"Bind him" The monster said.

"Tie him up! Get him!" Someone shouted.

"Wait" The Monster said. "Let him first be shaved." The creatures liked that idea. The Dwarf started at the mane with his dagger. He held up the first lock. He waved it around, and then threw it to the side. Then other creatures started to help.

"Bring him to me." The Monster said. They all dragged Aslan torwards her. They dragged him onto the stone table. All the creatures howled, untill The Monster silenced them. The Monster kneeled next to Aslan.

Aslan's POV

The Witch touched me. "You know, Aslan." she said with her cold sweet voice. "I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human? You are giving me your life and saving no one." She chuckled. "So much love." She stood in front of the people. "Tonight...the Deep Magic will be appeased! But Tomarrow, we will take Narnia forever! In that knowlege, despair..." She raised the dagger. "And die!" She stabbed me, and I died.

Jadis' POV

My subjects cheered. "The great cat...is dead!" There was a huge cheer, and I bathed in it. "General" the minator looked at me. "Prepare your troops for battle." He roared. "However short it may be.

**That's this chapter.**


	6. Animal I have Become

**Now then I must say something. Please! Please review! I've haven't had any reviews for awhile, and it sucks. So review my little muffins review!**

**Now it's time for the Deep Magic to work! LOL!**

3rd person

Susan, and Lucy slowly walked up to Aslan's lifeless body. Lucy then ran. She sat next to him while Susan stayed on the ground. Tears were falling down the young girl's face. Lucy then took out her cordial. She then quickly unscrewed it.

"It's too late." Susan said softly. "He's gone." Lucy stopped unscrewing her cordail. Susan then walked around, and climbed some of the stairs. Lucy started to cry.

"He must have known what he was doing." Susan said. Lucy stroked Aslan's cold lifeless face. Then the siblings hugged his body. Then there was a squeak. They saw mice chewing at the ropes holding Aslan to the table.

"Get away! Get away, all of you!" Susan said too lost in her greif to really pay attention.

"No." Lucy said "Look." A rope fell from Aslan's body. Susan, and Lucy then pulled back the ropes.

"We have to tell the others." Susan said.

"We can't just leave him!"

"Lucy, there's no time! They need to know."

"The trees."

**At Aslan's camp**

Still third

The petals from a tree flew into Peter's tent, and woke him up. They were gathering. Peter struggled, and woke Edmund. (Who was a pretty light sleeper.) They petals were soon in the form of a girl.

"Be still, my princes." The petals said. "I bring grave news from your sisters." Peter lowered the sword in which he was holding.

**Later**

Once again it's still third

Peter slowly stepped from Aslan's tent. He looked at his brother, and Oreius. "She's right." Peter said softly. "He's gone." Peter placed his hands on the table in front of him.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said softly. His head declined torwards the ground. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't."

"Aslan beleived you could." There was a pause. "And so do I."

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked. Peter thought for a moment.

"I guess we'll wing it." Peter admitted chewing on his lip. Then he looked at his brother. "Ed?"

"Yeah?" The younger boy asked.

"You need to stay here." Edmund was shocked at that order.

"Why?" He half asked half whined.

"Edmund. I can't risk you getting hurt out there." Now imagine your...no I can do better.

Edmund's POV

I couldn't beleive it. My own brother was telling me to sit out a fight? Just because I could get hurt?

"So" I said getting angrier. "Just because I'm blind means I can't help." I heard Peter sigh.

"Ed." I held up a hand.

"No. I get it." I heard Peter sigh.

"Oreius, where's Phillip?"

"In the meadow."

"Get him."

Great. This is perfect. Just because I'm blind means I can't fight! When will life ever be fair?

**In the meadow after everyone left**

Phillip's POV

I sighed as I watched the young prince. He just stormed around the camp. Clearly upset about not being able to fight. Finally he stopped.

"This is getting me no where." He realized. "Phillip?"

"Yes?" I asked knowing where this was going.

"Which way is the fight?"

"You know even if you try finding it. You'll be killed three seconds into it."

"And?" The boy asked.

"Come on. I'll take you, but if you get killed we'll blame Peter." The boy grinned.

"I like that."

**The end of this chapter**

**If you get killed we'll blame Peter. I like it, don't you? Sorry if this is a little choppy, and fast. I'm still trying to solve my writing problems. Plus somtimes I'm...a little lazy to give chapters to betas. (blushes) Hope you like it enough to review, and read the next chapter. :{D**


	7. Zero

**It's chapter ummm BRB...SEVEN! Yeah! Okay now then it's time for WAR!**

**Page Break**

Peter's POV

I looked at the griffen as it flew over us. I sat on a white unicorn. Waiting for the news. Then after awhile the griffen landed.

"They come, Your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Orieus said calmly.

"No." I aggreed. "But I bet they help." After a moment we saw a mintor walk onto a rock. It roared raising it's axe. Then the enemy came. That's when we saw her the White Witch. The enemy paused. I looked behind me. Mr. Beaver nodded, and I looked back. I drew my sword, and raised it. There was a horn, and cheering. The minitor roared again, and they ran torwards us. I put my sword forward, and the birds flew out. Along with the griffen next to me.

The birds started to drop rocks on them. I then turned to Orieus. "Are you with me?" I asked.

"To the death." He answered.

"For Narnia." I shouted. "And for Aslan." The unicorn reared up. Then we ran forward.

"Go!" Someone shouted, and the others ran after us. We ran at them, and they ran at us. Then we met, and started to kill each other.

Susan's POV

"We better go" I whispered to Lucy. She nodded, and we started to walk way. That is until there was a loud noise. "What now" I said turning around. I gasped. Aslan was gone, and the table was split in half! "What are they doing now?" I asked we ran up, and then we noticed Aslan.

"Aslan!" we shouted running to him, and putting our faces in his mane.

"But you're dead." Lucy whispered.

"If the witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice it would have ended differently. For when a willing victem gives up their life in anouther's place. Death it self will reverse. Now come. We must journey. To make it quicker climb onto my back.:

**Time passes. amd stuff. **

Lucy's POV

Aslan brought us to the Witch's castle. We went into the courtyard. There were statues everywhere! Afte awhile we turned all the statues back to stone.

**Back to the fighting!**

Peter's POV

We were losing. Badly. Orieus was a statue that was pretty much what half of my army that was gone. Either that or dead. I was fighting a minator when I heard a shout. I turned when I had downed the minator. Edmund? What was he doing here? On Phillip! Edmund tried to break the witch's wand. She brought it away in time though. He tried again, and he broke it. The Witch looked at it in horror. Then she grew angry. She quickly unarmed my brother. His sword flew away. Then the witch took the broken part of her want, and stabbed my little brother!

His eyes widened in shock as he fell off of Phillip. I quickly stabbed the minator. Then I advanced torwards her. She looked down at my little brother in disgust. She then tossed her wand to the side. She walked over, and picked up my brother's sword. She turned as I went up to her. Then we fought. She had my on the ground. One of the swords in my shoulder when we heard the roar.

Jadis' POV

I looked up in shock at what I saw. "Impossible" I whispered as they ran. Aslan then leaped, and landed on me. I stared up at him. He just growled and nothing.

Peter's POV

Aslan started to pretty much eat the Witch. After he was done he turned to me. "It is done." I nodded, and then I was attacked by my siblings. I smiled as they hugged me. That's when Susan pulled from us. She looked around. "Where's Edmund?" My eyes widened as I turned, and pretty much ran to where my little brother lay. The dwarf was edging torwards him ax raised.

"EDMUND!" Susan shouted shooting the dwarf with an arrow. Then we ran over. He was so pale. He grabbed at the grass like it was his lifeline. Susan pulled his head into her lap, as she removed his helmet.

**Awww cute sibling fluff!**


	8. Super Hero

**Chapter Eight, chapter eight! Yay it's chapter eight! Get ready for chapter eight. It's the end of this whole little thing. Hope you like it!**

**Shalalalalalala!**

Peter's POV

"Quickly Lucy!" Susan said. Lucy nodded she took out her cordial. She carefully put one drop in his mouth. We waited, and soon his gasps for air were gone. His cheast stopped moving. We all started to cry when all the sudden there was a cough. We looked down to see Edmund opening his eyes. We all smiled, and I pulled my brother into a hug. I let him go a little bit, and then I laughed smiling "When are you going to do what you're told?" He grinned.

**After the corination since I don't have the movie with...wait no I don't.**

Peter's POV

I was laying on my bed. Staring at the cealing, when there was a knock. "What?" I asked trying to fall asleep.

"Can I come in?" It was Edmund. I walked to the door, and opened it. I smiled.

"Come on." I led my brother in, and I seated him on my bed. I sat down. "So what's up?" Ed sighed fiddling with his fingers.

"I can't sleep." I frowned usally Edmund's the first to fall asleep. Also the last to get up.

"Why?" Ed sighed I noticed he was crying.

"I can't stop seeing her. She haunts me, Peter!" I knew right away who he ment by she. I put my arm around my brother.

"It's alright Ed, she can't hurt you." I whispered silently, as he sobbed into my shirt.

"Try telling her that." he whispered. I sighed then pulled him from me. I looked into his dim eyes.

"Ed, listen to me. She will never, I mean never hurt you again. You will get that in your head, understand?" He nodded. I smiled then said. "Come on, you can sleep here tonight." He smiled, as I helped him into my bed. He snuggled up to me, and yawned.

"Good night" he whispered as he fell asleep. I smiled stroking his hair affectionetly.

"Good night, Ed."

**Years later hunting for the stag.**

Phillip's POV

I slowed to a stop. Catching my breath. "You alright Phillip?" Edmund asked.

"Not as young as I used to be." I admitted he laughed.

"Yeah, even though it seems like yesterday we were destroying the witch's wand." He ment it as a joke, but I remembered how I felt that day. Guilt. Anyway at that moment Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and High King Peter came.

"Hurry up, Ed." Susan said.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund said.

"Well that's all we'll catch, at this rate." Susan said. "What did you say again?"

"You guys wait at home, I'll catch the stag myself." Lucy said mockingly.

**Changing POVs**

Lucy's POV

We searched more. That's when we came across a lamppost. "What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's like from a dream." I said.

"Or a dream of a dream." That's when I remembered.

"Spare Oom" I then ran off.

"Lucy" Peter, and Susan called as I led them. Dragging Edmund with them to the forest part. We went in.

"These aren't branches." Edmund said.

"Their coats." Susan said. Then we fell from the wardrobe. Young again. The professer walked in.

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" He asked.

"You wouldn't beleive us if we told you." Peter said.

"Try me"

**The End**

**Well that was nice. Wasn't it? Anyways review, and tell me if you want me to write for Prince Caspian, which won't be based on anything. Well actally both.**

**ADIO FOR NOW!**


End file.
